


Christmas With You (and Everyone Too)

by shockandlock



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Domestic Fluff, Family, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28306587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shockandlock/pseuds/shockandlock
Summary: Marco relishes in Christmas Eve with his family. It's perfect despite the chaos, if you asked him.
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace, Izou/Thatch (One Piece)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	Christmas With You (and Everyone Too)

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write some family fluff for the modern au that I talk about with one of my friends! Child ocs are fun okay! Also perfect for Christmas fluff. Hopefully, I can add more to this in the future!
> 
> Enjoy!

Marco was surprised that Ed was able to fall asleep through all the chaos of Christmas Eve. With all the noise and chatter around, Marco was sure that it would keep him up. Still, it was very much past his bedtime, but their family had a tradition of choosing one present to open at midnight. That and there were Christmas cookies to look forward to.

“Do you need me to hold him?” Ace whispered as he took a seat next to Marco. 

Marco shook his head, careful not to move around too much. “Don’t want to wake him.” Ed was such a fussy baby on a normal occasion, so this was practically a miracle. He wanted to keep him as comfortable as possible. He knew that Ace deserved a chance to hold their son as well, but part of Marco just wanted to keep him safe and warm in his arms.

“If you insist.” Ace smiled at him before leaning over to kiss Ed’s tiny head. Marco couldn’t help but smile at the way Ed squirmed in his hold and grasped at his shirt. 

“How’s Annie?” Marco asked. 

Ace pulled out his phone, showing Marco a quick photo he took. Annie was sitting on Pops’s lap next to Briar, Izo and Thatch’s daughter. “She’s trying her best to stay up, so Pops is telling them some stories.”

Seeing Pops wear a red Santa coat was quite the sight. They all damn well knew that he bought it once everyone started having kids.  _ “Surprised he didn’t go the whole mile with a beard too,” _ Ace had mused the first time Pops wore it. Marco was sure that he was just glad to finally have grandkids to entertain.

_ “They have to know it’s me, son.” _

_ “And yet you go for the Santa getup anyways.”  _ Still, Marco wasn’t about to ruin the magic of Christmas for the kids.

The grandfather clock in the hallway chimed, echoing throughout the house. Ed started to stir in his arms. “Hello there, sleepyhead,” Marco said. 

“Papa! Daddy!” Annie scurried over to them, holding some presents in her arms. Her fluffy socks slid against the mahogany floors. 

“Careful, Annie dear,” Ace warned. He steadied her with a hand on her shoulder, but this didn’t affect her enthusiasm in the slightest.

“Present time! Present time!” Annie chanted. She dumped the pile on the floor at their feet. Marco was about to remind her that she was only allowed to open one right now, but then he spotted the gift tags.

“You picked out our gifts, Annie dear?”

“Mm-hm!” Annie picked up one of the presents. Even though it was wrapped, the shape was unmistakable. Next to him, Ace snickered. “Open it, Papa!”

Ace took their son from Marco’s arms so that Marco could open his present, but Ed still clutched Marco’s shirt tight. Ace showered him with kisses, humming his special lullaby until Ed relaxed in his arms. “You’re okay, buddy. I got you.” 

“Ed! Present time!” Annie grabbed another one of the presents, showing off the wrapping paper covered in penguins. The gift she chose for herself had the same pattern. “It’s from uncle Izo and uncle Thatch!”

It was hard not to get distracted from his present to watch his family. Annie had such a hard time adjusting to Ed earlier in the year, but now she was determined to be the best older sister ever.

“Aren’t you gonna open your present, Papa?” Ace nudged him with his elbow, grinning at him. “Annie worked very hard to wrap it for you.”

“I’m sure she did.” Marco chuckled. Not wanting to keep his family waiting, he finally tore the wrapping paper off the irregular shape.

“It’s your favorite, Papa!” Annie exclaimed, waving her arms high in the air.

“Why yes, it is!” Marco wouldn’t be surprised if Ace put her up to this, but it warmed his heart to see her excitement. Besides, it was still a treat to receive a pineapple, his favorite food, for Christmas. “Thank you, Annie dear.”

Next to them, Ace helped Ed tear off the wrapping paper of his gift, though Ed seemed content to put the other end of the gift in his mouth instead. “Look at that, buddy! Your uncle Izo made you a little friend!” 

‘Little’ was a rather ironic description. The baby seal plushie was almost as big as Ed was. Ace pressed it into his tiny arms, watching how Ed snuggled into it. It was fluffy to the touch and sunk in like a marshmallow. Ed reached his tiny arms out to hold the stuffed toy, snuggling into it right away.

“I think he likes it,” Ace said.

“Are you sure about that?” Marco teased before reaching into his pocket for his phone. “Let me take a picture.” His phone was already filled with pictures of his precious family, but one could never have too many. The Christmas pictures would be uploaded to a family folder to be shared with everyone later on.

“Daddy next!” Annie cheered, passing Ace’s gift over to him. 

“Are you sure you don’t wanna go first, Annie dear?”

She clutched her present, still bouncing up and down from where she sat. “If daddy goes faster, then I can open mine faster!”

Marco felt pride swell in his chest, happy that Annie took their lessons of manners and patience to heart. He took Ed, who was still content in snuggling his new friend, back from Ace. 

It took a moment, and a pair of scissors, for Ace to wrestle the carefully packaged and bubble wrapped present. Once he finally made it through, he let out a snort when he saw his present: a flower pot painted to look like Kotatsu’s head. “Ma is going to love this one.”

“Oh, she already does. I made sure to send her a picture of it before I wrapped it.”

The sound of ripping paper cut them off. They looked towards Annie. Ace fumbled around for his phone to take a picture of her as she pulled out a brand new overall dress (one of Izo's handmade creations, of course. It was light blue with a pineapple embroidered on the front. Annie squealed in excitement. 

“Look, Annie!” Briar ran up, holding up her own dress: pink with an embroidered strawberry. Her face was messy with cookie crumbs and chocolate too (no doubt Thatch’s work). “We’re matching!”

“Slow down, Briar,” Thatch chuckled as he followed her into the living room, holding a plate of cookies.

“But I wanna try it on!”

“Let’s try them on together!” Annie piped. With that, the two scurried off to the bathroom together before any of the parents could stop them. 

Izo followed behind them, pausing for a brief moment. “I’ll go help them. Don’t worry. I’ll take pictures.”

Plenty of pictures were taken that night from people opening their presents to all the chaos of everyone together. Marco wouldn’t trade it for anything.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been waiting to share some of this fluff. Let me know what you thought in a Comment! Please leave Kudos on the way out too!
> 
> Please consider following me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/shockandlock) or checking out my [carrd](https://shockandlock.carrd.co/) if you'd like to see fun little writing updates or support me!


End file.
